Sword Art Online: Alternate Paths
by Oerba Yun Lightning
Summary: An mostly AU telling of the SAO anime with many changes mainly Kirito is a women. Fem!Kirito x Asuna (Yuri, lemons and death)


**Hello internet...**

**Yah here is a SAO fic which I think needs more love I mean look at RWBY its been out for a year or so and has close to 4K stories and SAO only has just over 1000?**

**Also one key thing this story contains Yuri, mentions of incest and death so enjoy.**

**Any way some important facts about this story Kirito is a female not a male in this one along side some other things you will see later but this is the main point I needed to get out of the way.**

* * *

Kirito was kneeling on the ground trying to catch her breath after the attack combo she just unleashed with Asuna the other member of her party who was leaning against a wall slightly catching her breath as well.

"WHY?!" Some one down the back of the large and empty hall yelled out startling everyone in the hall.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM DIE?" The person yelled again making some of the people in the room look at each other with different expressions most unreadable.

"You're one of those Betas aren't you?" He yelled again making the people look at Kirito with disgust on their face at the fact she was one of the hated Betas.

Kirito knew things were breaking down fast as some of the people were starting to argue among them selves on what to do with most leaning towards taking everything she had so she threw a glance to Asuna who was looking worried standing behind Agil a hand on both of their weapons if push came to shove.

So in her infinite wisdom she made a snap choice that in hind sight may not have been best.

"Hahahaha." She started to laugh like a mad women which wasn't far from the truth after a month of being trapped and mind numbing grinding while looking for the secret passage to the monster cities.

"Don't even class me as one of those weak Betas I'm on a whole another than those weaklings I am the best of them even better than all of you put together!" Kirito yelled walking through the group who split as she walked towards them.

"The reason I knew all his tactics is because I have seen them before on floors even the best Beta parties couldn't reach!" She bragged making the people all start to look at her in disgust.

"Y-y-your worse than one of those Betas! Your a cheater! No your a Beater!" He yelled pointing a finger at her while the rest of the people began to take a step back in fear of what this person was capable of.

"Beater... I like it." Kirito said as she equipped the 'Coat of Midnight' she received after getting the last hit bonus on the boss letting it appear on her complementing her long black hair and black eyes and being a perfect contrast to her pale skin before walking away leaving the group with shock on their faces.

"Hey wait up!" Asuna yelled running after Kirito who had already reached the top of the stairs thanks to her agility and speed being over four hundred already along side her sword skills being over six hundred with her basic skills like detection and hiding around two hundred thanks to her extra Beta time getting to play on the monster side setting up a place in the monster community as the 'Twinned Fang Fiend' thanks to her duel wielding skill she had already maxed out but chosen not to show off today.

"Look don't follow me the road I'm walking is a long and solo one so find your self a guild or some friends or something." Kirito said continuing onwards to the doors before a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Well I consider you a friend so I'll stick with you." Asuna said walking up beside her who now had a half annoyed look and a half amused look.

"I'm a soloist, I do things alone," Kirito started before noting the look of sadness on her face, "but I never said someone couldn't follow me." Kirito finished walking through the door with Asuna following moments later now looking happier.

"Hey, how did you know my name earlier?" Asuna asked after a minute of walking towards a light being emitted from a crystal down the end of the tunnel.

"Up in the corner around here," Kirito said point in the air to the left, "you should see my health and yours, my name is there as well." She finished continuing onwards eventually reaching a crystal at the end of the tunnel and activating it making the pair vanish to the second floor while putting some teleportation crystals and healing crystals in their inventories.

* * *

When the pair arrived at the teleportation point for the floor they were greeted by the sight of a nice and slightly medieval looking town with NPC guards walking the streets wearing knight gear and the people who 'live' in the town dressed to look like someone from a renaissance fair.

"Well this is not what I expected." Asuna commented looking around the town giving Kirito a good look at this girl for the first time.

She had long chestnut brown coloured hair reaching down to her shoulders and wearing a red vest with a white blouse and a red skirt and shoes her green eyes sparkling with excitement and amazement but at the same time un-shed tears at the current situation.

"Considering I have been here before don't expect me to be to surprised at the first dozen or so floors." Kirito commented causing Asuna to look at Kirito with minor anger.

"Well for someone who hasn't played this before this is amazing." Asuna said walking away in a huff while Kirito just looked on amused at this girls behaviour.

Kirito managed to catch up after a minute of talking with one of the NPC's about a rumour she remembered from the Beta so she could get some powerful gear till she could get her Beta gear back.

"Hey slow down." Kirito said catching up to Asuna who was entering an inn still acting like she was angry.

"One room for the night please." Asuna said to the old women at the counter who handed her a key and cast a glance at the pair now standing in front of her.

"Just one room?" Kirito asked giving a flirty look to Asuna who blushed and punched in the arm with some good force knocking her down.

"S-shut up!" Asuna yelled storming off to their room with Kirito following still grinning like a mad women though her body protested it.

When she arrived at the room she was happy to see it was a moderate sized room with a table and some kitchen equipment but only one bed she quickly fell onto falling asleep setting her alarm for seven hours which annoyed Asuna who began to make some dinner and eat it thinking of some ways to pass the time.

After thirty minutes Asuna was officially bored, she had made herself some dinner and some extra for Kirito when ever she awoke and began to work on her equipment and skills even went and brought a new rapier for herself.

"I give up!" Asuna yelled walking over to the door and leaving, remembering to lock the door and began walking out to the fields where she saw some monsters grazing, "may as well level." Asuna said taking out her rapier and charging a wolf like monster and finishing it with one quick burst of her 'overkill' skill.

This made every wolf like creature in the area start to converge on her making her realise this was an event as the wolves seemed to be dropping strange pieces of metals and pelts.

"Shit." Asuna said taking up an offensive stance and charging another wolf with 'overkill' repeating this process over and over with each wolf till she couldn't use the 'overkill' and switched to a different ability 'slash' till there was only a single wolf left which was much bigger than the rest with a white pelt rather than the black of the lesser wolves.

She identified the large wolf as 'Basic Devourer' causing her to nearly scream in rage that this was a basic one.

For a brief moment she let her guard down which was all the time the wolf needed to charge her and get one good hit reducing her health down by one fifth and yell out in pain.

The pain made her snap out of her trance and begin to attack again now with new anger that this monster tried to kill her.

It was a short battle ending very quickly as Asuna was just spamming her 'overkill' skill easily bringing it down to the red after two sets and killing it with the third making it explode into blue polygons and drop a strange set of swords Asuna saw to be stronger than her rapier but was unable lift either one so she just placed them in her inventory.

When she checked her status window she was quickly shocked to see she had levelled up three times after fighting with the wolves and was even more shocked at how much the pelts and metals they dropped were worth.

Also it had been nearly three hours since she left and was very tired so made the choice to return to the room she rented and flopped onto the bed forgetting Kirito was sleeping there but fell asleep non the less setting an alarm for three hours.

* * *

When Kirito awoke she was mildly surprised to feel someone on top of her and like the idiot she could sometimes be reached a hand up and felt something soft and squishy.

'What is it?' Kirito thought to herself giving it another squeeze and being met by a slap which in her sleepy state took a few moments to put two and two together and quickly realised what she had done.

"Ahh good morning Asuna." Kirito quickly said but was met by a furious Asuna and another slap to which she let out another cry, "what the hell?"

"DON'T GO DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Asuna yelled.

"Argh, sorry if I had knows soloing with you was going to be this painful I would have just left you." Kirito said rubbing her cheek that was bruised by this point.

Though she wouldn't say it out loud she was a lesbian and did have her fair share of experiences with women and practice with her sister/cousin.

"Yah well this is your fault as well grabbing my breast like you did!" Asuna yelled at Kirito who was just grinning at it.

"Well it's not the first time I have woken up like that." Kirito said making Asuna blush like mad.

"W-what does that mean?" She asked looking away trying to hide her blush.

"What do you want it to mean?" Kirito said walking over to Asuna getting right up into her face leaving mere centimetres between the two.

"Err nothing." Asuna said walking away from Kirito still blushing but pulling out a wrapped dinner for Kirito, "here enjoy, I'm going to have a shower." Asuna said placing the meal on the table and walking out of the room and down to the communal shower.

When Asuna had left Kirito quickly pulled up her message box and began to file through them ordering them from junk to useful. Mostly useless junk but there were three messages that were actually useful to her.

One was from Asuna, it was a friend request which she quickly accepted.

The second was from Klein, with a request to join his guild, she put that aside for later. Just in case.

The third was from her 'monster parents' but more accurately the AI programs that raised her on the monster side from a new born baby monster to a fully grown adult with a place offered to her as a high level floor boss, the message was them saying to come and meet up with them on the eleventh floor at the family home.

She quickly replied saying she would meet with them as soon as she reached the floor.

A was quickly received with a reply from the monster family saying they look forward to it and still had her gear, her 'father' most wanting to see her again.

* * *

When Asuna returned to the room she was very surprised to see Kirito lying on the bed with a stupid grin on her face making Asuna wonder what was going on with her.

"What's up with the stupid grin?" Asuna asked walking over to her and trying to give a glare.

It was safe to say it failed.

"Oh I just got a message from my family saying they want to meet up." Kirito said making Asuna feel some jealousy that Kirito had someone to meet her while she had no one in the game.

"If your a soloist than why don't you stick with your family in the game?" Asuna asked curious but still holding back tears.

"Because their not my family per say," at the confused look she continued, "they were my family in the game- they are NPC's I was born into as part of something special I won in a tournament." She finished before opening her skill menu and began equipping her 'Duel Blade' ability making a second blade appear on her back startling Asuna.

"What the hell is that skill?" She asked looking at the duel blades.

"It's my special ability I learnt during the Beta that no one else in the world has or can have." Kirito finished smugly getting her a punch to the shoulder from Asuna.

"Oh I found these when I killed some wolves as part of an event." Asuna said taking out the two blades she found and handed them to Kirito who looked like a kid in a candy shop upon seeing them.

"Oh these are great blades!" She yelled removing her duel basic blades and replacing them with her new 'Midnight Blades' which had the abilities 'to erode an enemies weapon upon contact and when upgraded with Midnight Crystals increased the potency of this.'

When she finished reading it and equipping them Asuna could have sworn she nearly saw the girl feint with excitement.

"Like those I take it?" Asuna asked watching the girl with an amused expression.

"Yah their not as good as my other blades my family has waiting for me but they will do." Kirito said going over her equipment once or twice to make sure everything was in order.

"So when do I meet this family?" Asuna asked now doing the same.

"When we reach the eleventh floor I know where the portal to that realm is." Kirito said now walking out of the room and towards the fields where the rare quest she knew of started.

Asuna soon followed and found the girl just as she was about to accept the quest but quickly stopped her.

"What do you want Asuna? I' trying to get some good gear for us." Kirito said voice slowly rising into anger.

"I was looking for you so we could do some quests together, but it seems you already found us one." Asuna said ignoring the glare she was giving her.

"Yes I did, now let me get this quest for us and we can go complete it quickly and begin to speed through the floor so I can reach my parents and help you escape." Kirito quickly said accepting the quest making Asuna not how it was also sent to her.

"Why did I get it as well?" Asuna asked accepting the quest as well.

"It can be done by a party and since we are in one we both get it and get a reward, now come on let's go." Kirito finished walking off her coat fluttering in the breeze making Asuna wonder what the hell she had gotten herself into with this person.

* * *

**There we go there is the first chapter of this story.**

**The changes if you didn't catch them: (So far)  
Kirito's a female.**

**Asuna went with Kirito and not into a guild.**


End file.
